Vs. Sinnoh Grand Festival
Vs. Sinnoh Grand Festival is the sixteenth episode of the fifth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 4/17/2018. Story Ian, Piplup, Conway and Dawn maneuver through the dense crowd of people at the Valor Lakefront, all of them checking out the stands set up. Dawn is looking anxiously around, as if nervous. Dawn: Where is she? Conway: If you are looking for Crystal, relax. We’re bound to run into her soon enough. Dawn: Eh? Oh, yes. I was actually looking for… Voice: Ian! Dawn! Conway! The group turns, seeing Crystal waving at them through the crowd. Crystal makes her way over to them, with Zoey right behind her. Dawn is elated, as Crystal hugs her. Crystal: It’s so good to see you! And you did it! Dawn: Was there ever any doubt? I am a Berlitz, after all. Crystal: (Breaks away) Oh, I never doubted it. I’m just so happy for you! Crystal looks over at Ian, slightly anxious. Crystal: And did you earn your last gym badge? Ian: Yep. Crystal: Oh, that’s amazing! Conway: How many do you have now? Crystal: Huh? Oh, uh. Crystal pulls out her badge case, showing off the content inside. Along with her Fen badge, Icicle badge and Forest badge are the Mine badge, Coal badge, Cobble badge and Relic badge. Conway: You earned four badges in the time since we last saw you?! Crystal: (Timid) Is that bad? Ian: It’s impressive. Crystal: Oh! Well thank you guys! Dawn: Come on! Let us make it to the hotel! I had Sebastian reserve us some rooms so we can rest in style! And Zoey, you are welcome as well if you are in need of accommodations. Zoey: Thanks for the offer, but I’ve already got a room. Maybe next time. Dawn: Very well. Zoey: See ya! Zoey splits off as the group heads towards the hotel. Crystal: So, what have you guys done since I left? I was on a non-stop track to get the badges. Conway: We went to the Twinleaf Festival, and after that we stopped the corporation that was responsible for all the bounty hunters and smuggling in the region. Then we defeated Team Galactic, Dawn obtained the family brooch and earned her fifth ribbon, Ian battled an Elite Four member and earned his eighth badge, then we got Hunter J arrested. Crystal: (Amazed) Wow. Here I thought I was busy. The group arrives at the hotel, where an older woman with straight raven hair and large round glasses is standing by. She has a dress bag with her. Dawn gasps in delight to see her. Dawn: Hermione! Dawn runs over, hugging Hermione. Hermione: Oh, child. You’ve grown so much. The two separate, as Hermione hands Dawn the bag. Hermione: There you are. Everything’s to your specification. Dawn: Thank you so much. I greatly appreciate it. Crystal: Eeh! Another new dress? Crystal and the boys make it over, Hermione grinning with pleasure. Hermione: This dress was specifically designed to compliment the family brooch. Being more simplistic as you won’t need much else. Dawn: Yes. I guess I shall have to inform my parents of my success. And why it took so long. Hermione: Child, that Skitty’s out of the bag already. Sebastian told us the moment he returned from Mt. Coronet. Your mother was elated to hear of both your success and your contest career. They will most likely be watching. Dawn: (Gasps in delight) That’s, I mean, I didn’t expect that. Hermione: Well, it is a big day for you. The least they can do is watch. Dawn: Oh, thank you Hermione, for everything! End Scene The Grand Festival Stadium on the Valor Lakefront is packed to the rim with spectators, all hoping for a chance to see the best coordinators of the region. There are three stages, being red, blue and green. In a private box Trey takes his seat, with his three bodyguards standing by. Ian, Piplup, Crystal and Conway sit pretty far back. Crystal: Oh, I can’t wait to see Dawn’s new dress! And the family brooch on it! Conway: I know that she wants it to be a surprise for the reveal. But with how far back we’re sitting, we’ll be lucky to discern how it looks. Marian: Welcome one and all to the Sinnoh Grand Festival! I am your host Marian, and it is an honor to be able to stand on this stage with the best coordinators of the year! For our judges panel, we have our key members. Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and two Nurse Joys! And guest judging with us is Fantina, top coordinator and gym leader of Hearthome City and Hermione, famous fashion designer and beauty expert! Now, each coordinator will get one shot at a double performance to determine our top 32 that move onto the battle rounds! The judges are split into groups of two to each judge a certain stage, so we may get through as many contestants as possible! Ian: Interesting. Other regions have two rounds of appeals. This is cut throat. Marian: Now, starting our performances today will be a queen in her own right! On the red stage, give it up for Jessilina! Jessilina trances onto the stage, sporting a crown on her head while wearing a pink version of her usual attire. Jessilina: Ah-hahahaha! Queen is right, though I don’t think that this little trinket is worth all that much! Jessilina takes the crown off, casually tossing it off to the side. A Sandstorm blows from stage left, a Meowth flipping through the wind. It grabs the crown and places it back on Jessilina’s head, landing gracefully on its feet afterwards. Jessilina laughs and waves her hand as if amused. Jessilina: Well, if you insist! Cacnea, let’s give off the queen’s royal fireworks with Pin Missile! The Sandstorm blows on the field, as Cacnea rises up from behind Jessilina as if it was there the whole time. Cacnea fires white energy spikes with green streams following, firing them high into the air. Meowth leaps up and extends its claws, using Fury Swipes to cut through the Pin Missile, causing the explosions to light up through the Sandstorm. The Sandstorm subsides as Meowth lands on Jessilina’s head in the crown. Jessilina: And now, by royal decree, we shall shower the kingdom in riches! Needle Arm! Pay Day! Jessilina holds her arms up like a ballerina, as Cacnea forms a green energy Needle Arm around its arm. Cacnea strikes Jessilina’s dress, causing her to spin in a circle. Meowth’s charm glows golden, as it fires koban gold coins all around the stage, several pieces making it into the crowd. People scurry to grab the coins, as the crowd gives a standing ovation. Marian: Well that’s certainly set the bar high for everyone to follow! And that was only the first performance! Crystal: Wow. That was good! Conway: She took her desire to become a queen and turned it into a memorable performance. I knew only the best made it here, but that was ridiculous! Ian: (Grins) It’s just getting good. On the green stage, a Blaziken and Sceptile spin in vortexes of Fire Spin and Leaf Storm. Cleffa uses Wish while Girafarig uses Future Sight along with it on the red stage. Ursula goes out onto the blue stage, wearing a new blue dress with a white bow on the front. She draws two Pokéballs in ball capsules. Ursula: Eevee and Eevee! Time to flash! Ursula throws the Pokéballs, choosing two Eevees in waves of musical notes. Conway screams in excitement. Conway: Two Eevee! Oh, they are magnificent! Ursula: Hidden Power! Both Eevee are surrounded in energy orbs circling like the infinity symbol, as the two begin to float into the air. Ursula then pulls out two stones from her pocket; a Fire Stone and Water Stone. Ursula: Now, evolve! Ursula throws the stones, each hitting one of the Eevee. They both glow pink and evolve into Vaporeon and Flareon respectively. Vaporeon: Vapore! Flareon: Flare! Vaporeon and Flareon fire their Hidden Powers, them colliding and exploding like fireworks. The two land as they all do a curtsy, the crowd cheering loudly. Conway is shrieking like a fangirl, essentially bouncing up and down in his seat. Conway: A double eeveelution performance! Simply spectacular! Crystal: Yeah. (Softly) Except it was from Ursula. Ian: I’ve seen an evolution performance in the past. It’s so unique it’s almost guaranteed an advancement. She played it smart there. Marian: And over on green stage, we have Nando! Nando goes onto the stage, now with golden shoulder pads on his regular attire and a double ended Mew harp. Nando: Altaria. Nando opens his Pokéball, choosing Altaria. Altaria: Altari! Altaria releases a thick Mist from its mouth, obscuring the field. Nando: Allow me to tell you how life began. Echoed Voice. Nando strums his harp, as Altaria lets out a soothing Echoed Voice, amplifying the sound. The Mist obscures the stage, but some shimmering movement occurs. Nando: At first there was nothing. But then water began to form. Streams of water shoot out of the Mist, causing a slight downpour. The water doesn’t disrupt the Mist, instead disappearing into it. Nando: Water allowed all life to live on our planet. The first Pokémon grew in the water, before adapting to move onto the land. But when they encountered each other, it was not always friendly. Altaria switches to an Uproar attack, the Mist being distorted and warped. Beside Nando on the stage is a large boulder, him strumming the harp as he continues. Nando: In order to obtain the element of surprise, Pokémon learned a variety of new moves to take advantage of their environments. For living, for hiding, for ambushing. The Rock Tomb cracks, as Armaldo breaks out and roars to the sky. Armaldo: Armaldo! Nando: Sky Attack! X-Scissor! Altaria glows in a white aura as it flies down at Armaldo. Armaldo raises its scythe claws, them glowing with crimson energy. It swings an X-Scissor, the attacks colliding and causing an explosion. Nando: But even the worst of enemies, may just become good friends. And that is the world we live in now. Where Pokémon are friends with one another. The smoke fades as Nando plays his harp. Altaria sings with Echoed Voice again, roosting atop Armaldo as it is curled up asleep. The entire stadium is silent during his performance, then gives a standing ovation afterwards. A Lickilicky raises a Rattata into the air on its tongue, while Toxicroak and Skuntank spew Toxic together. Zoey goes onto the blue stage, wearing a new green robe like outfit with a sash going along her waist and a gem hanging from the neck. Zoey: Gastrodon, Lumineon! Zoey throws her Pokéballs in ball capsules, choosing Gastrodon and Lumineon, both coming out in a wave of pink and blue bubbles. Zoey: Muddy Water and Aqua Ring! Gastrodon lands on the stage while Lumineon splashes off it into the air. Gastrodon forms a wave of Muddy Water, which washes out like a wave to rise Lumineon higher up. Lumineon glows blue, as the Muddy Water rises and circles around in rings. The Muddy Water is purified as it circulates through, becoming shining clear water. Zoey: Blizzard and Safeguard! Gastrodon breathes Blizzard as Lumineon shines with a silver barrier around it. The Aqua Ring is frozen along with the Muddy Water and Lumineon, but the ice shines from the Safeguard. The Aqua Ring glows brightly, as the Muddy Water frozen within it is fully purified, leaving a clear ice sculpture. The crowd cheers as Lumineon breaks out, the group bowing. Ian: That was easily one of her best performances. Conway: It will definetely be hard to beat. So far there have been no bad performances. Just those that stand out and those that don’t. Jessilina, Ursula, Nando, Zoey. All of their performances stand out in the mind. Marian: Now on the red stage, we have Dawn! The group perks up, as Dawn walks onto the stage. She wears a bronze colored blouse with the same colored skirt, it resembling her everyday outfit in appearance. She wears her black pants from her everyday attire as she has her hair tied back in a ponytail. Pinned to her chest is the Berlitz family brooch, its shine sticking out in contrast to her blouse. Marian: What a simplistic design! Dawn’s attire seems to be focusing entirely on the brooch on her blouse! And what a gem that is! Dawn: It is the Berlitz’s royal brooch, consisting of the Diamond and Pearl of the Adamant Orb and Lustrous Orb. I had to climb all the way to the top of Mt. Coronet to retrieve it. As you shall see. Buneary, Cherubi, bless us with your presence! Dawn throws two Pokéballs in ball capsules, choosing Buneary and Cherubi. Buneary comes out with the letter “B” behind it, while Cherubi comes out with the letter “C”. Dawn: Mt. Coronet formed from rock and ice rising to the heavens. It was here that it was decided to place the family brooch. Dawn takes the brooch off her blouse, handing it to Buneary. Buneary Bounces high into the air, firing Ice Beam down below. The ice expands out and climbs, coming to a large point right below Buneary. Buneary places the brooch at the summit, freezing it in as well as it slides down the mountainside. Dawn: Before long, wildlife began to blossom and cover the area. Cherubi runs around the base, spewing Leech Seed around the base. The roots grow up the mountainside, them thicker at the base as they wrap around. Cherubi then glows pink while forming a Flower Shield, the shield breaking as the flowers scatter across the roots. Flowers take form and blossom from the roots, with the ice of the mountain gone except for the summit where the brooch shines. Dawn: Together with my Pokémon, it was my task to make it to the top! But the mountain was too beautiful not to let them play! Dawn begins to walk up a root, with everyone gasping to see that it was formed like a staircase. Buneary and Cherubi frolic through the flower fields, leaping up and spinning as they go over Dawn’s head. Dawn takes a step with there being no root, everyone gasping in fright. Cherubi appears below her and forms a Flower Shield, it taking her weight as she steps across to the next side. From this point on, there are no root stairs to climb. Dawn: Though we suffered many setbacks and diversions, our hearts remained true! They helped to forge my path and clear the way! Buneary hops off Dawn’s shoulder, both ears sparking with electricity. Buneary strikes the roots and ice repeatedly with Thunder Punch, making hand and foot holds for Dawn to use to climb up the mountain. Cherubi is down below, and glows with a golden aura. A sun forms and shines a Sunny Day where the brooch is, melting the ice around it. Dawn makes it to the summit, pulling out the sunlight brooch and holding it up. Dawn: And together we conquered the family rite of passage! The entire stadium stands up, roaring in applause at this performance. Each of the other stages have stopped in order to watch, with all the judges giving a standing ovation as well. Trey scoffs at the performance, being unimpressed. Crystal: That was incredible! Easily her best performance ever! Conway: Where did that come from?! That was, well that wasn’t even at the same level as her performance in the last contest! Ian: She had a story she wanted to tell, and she told it. She took everything that she learned and experienced in the journey and turned it into something truly remarkable. It’ll be hard to top that. Marian: Simply breathtaking! As much as I want to continue to stare at this beautiful performance, it is time to move on. Next up on the green stage is Kenny! Kenny comes out onto the stage, wearing a fancier version of his usual contest attire. He is in awe of the ice mountain that is slowly fading away as Dawn descends. Dawn spots Kenny, smiling and winking at him. Kenny blushes slightly, but regains focus. Kenny: Right. My turn. Electivire, Castform, it’s showtime! Kenny throws his Pokéballs in ball capsules, choosing Electivire and Castform. They come out in a rain of yellow and blue confetti. Kenny: Castform, use Rain Dance! Castform glows blue, as a raincloud forms over the field. A torrential downpour of rain falls, as Castform morphs into Rainy Form. Kenny: And Hurricane! Castform spins, releasing Hurricane level winds in a vortex. With the wind and rain, the stage becomes obscured from view. Kenny: Light it up with Thunder Punch. Through the blinding rain and wind a Thunder Punch rises into the air, shining quick flashes of the scene. Castform floats up, then down, then appears right in front of Electivire. Kenny: Now Thunder! Electivire sparks and fires a powerful Thunder through the center of the Hurricane, its path to the storm clouds clear. The clouds turn black and spark with electricity, as several bursts of Thunder rain down onto the stage, releasing cackling explosions. A Hurricane wind deflects a Thunder away from Castform, while another one strikes Electivire. It takes it with ease and with glee, absorbing it with its Motor Drive ability. Kenny: Now Weather Ball and Ice Punch! Castform forms a large Weather Ball, it blue and made of water. Electivire strikes it with Ice Punch, freezing it over. The Hurricane sweeps it away as it soars through the sky, rising up to the storm cloud. An unreleased Thunder shoots out and strikes it, breaking clean through and striking Castform. Kenny gasps in shock as Castform drops to the ground out cold. The Hurricane and Rain Dance subside, as Kenny runs over to Castform. Kenny: Castform! Are you okay? Castform: (Weakly) Cast. Crystal: Oh, no. Kenny was doing so well too. Ian: He either underestimated the power of that Thunder, or he was trying to do too much. We all just watched Dawn’s performance, and he had to go big to match it. Conway: This time, his performance is being compared to Dawn’s instead of the other way around. Marian: What a showing! Now, to our next contestant! Main Events * Crystal returns to the group, revealing she has earned the Mine Badge, Coal Badge, Cobble Badge and Relic Badge. * The Sinnoh Grand Festival begins. * Jessilina reveals that she owns a Meowth. * Ursula evolves her two Eevee into Vaporeon and Flareon, respectively. * Nando's Swablu is revealed to have evolved into Altaria. * Zoey's Shellos and Finneon are revealed to have evolved into Gastrodon and Lumineon, respectively. * Dawn's Cherubi is revealed to have learned Sunny Day. * Kenny's Electabuzz is revealed to have evolved into Electivire, its ability being Motor Drive. * Kenny reveals he owns a Castform. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Zoey * Jessilina * Ursula Rosetta * Nando * Kenny * Marian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy (x2) * Hermione * Fantina * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Trey Pokémon * Buneary (Dawn's) * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Gastrodon (Zoey's) * Lumineon (Zoey's) * Meowth (Jessilina's) * Cacnea (Jessilina's) * Eevee (Ursula's, evolves) * Vaporeon (Ursula's, newly evolved) * Eevee (Ursula's, evolves) * Flareon (Ursula's, newly evolved) * Altaria (Nando's) * Armaldo (Nando's) * Electivire (Kenny's) * Castform (Kenny's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Blaziken * Sceptile * Lickilicky * Rattata * Toxicroak * Skuntank Trivia * Dawn's new attire is based off a "fashionable yet functional" mindset. She had it designed off something that she could wear while traveling. This is to highlight her growth and development in persona and values. * Dawn's bronze blouse was based off the coloration of the Griseous Orb. It was originally going to be platinum based off the Platinum Version. However upon discovering the color of platinum, I realized it would not contrast well with the Berlitz Family Brooch, and I had always imagined the color of the Griseous Orb anyway. * Nando's performance is based off the Theory of Evolution, and how life began on Earth. The inclusion of Armaldo was to resemble dinosaurs, as it is an extinct Pokémon. * Jessilina's Meowth is based off the one belonging to Team Rocket in the anime. Unlike that one, however, it knows Pay Day. * This marks the first time that a character has used a Capsule Seal of letters, Dawn using it with both of her Pokémon. * With Ursula obtaining a Vaporeon, this makes Espeon the only Eeveelution to not be owned by a major character, whether companion or rival. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh Grand Festival